


A Hard Days Hold

by Willow_Of_Vanaheim



Series: Loki's Desperation [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Office Party, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 14:00:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17143082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow_Of_Vanaheim/pseuds/Willow_Of_Vanaheim
Summary: Loki and Tony go to a Christmas charity event after a long day at the office when Loki finds himself needing to pee.





	A Hard Days Hold

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas. Have some (almost) smut.
> 
> Part of the Loki's desperation series but can be read as a standalone. Take's place a few months after a Holiday of Holding.

The last time Loki had peed was twelve o’clock. Although Tony pretended he wasn’t paying such detailed attention, he totally was. In his defense, it was a pretty memorable event. They two of them had set out early that morning to visit one of the Stark Industries offices. Apparently, there were several new divisions and they wanted Tony to review. Tony didn’t want to go, so of course, this meant he dragged Loki along too. 

It worked out rather nicely, as Pepper had pointed out, as the two of them were to attend a chrisms charity fundraiser later that evening. Both of them being in the same place meant Pepper could make sure they arrived promptly. The morning had passed uneventfully enough, A lot of talking, shaking hands, listening politely. The managers of each department seemed determined to suck up to Tony and each had a vast array of drinks and snacks waiting. Loki, thoroughly bored of the proceedings, took full advantage of this, having at least a cup of tea and biscuits at each location.

So about ten cups of tea in two hours. Tony began getting excited and watching him closely. Disappointment crashed down on him, however, when Loki didn’t even so much as cross his legs in all that time. Noon was approaching when they both made their way to Tony’s office for a private lunch. It was a simple affair of an array of sandwiches, fruit platter, and bottle of wine. Tony still wasn’t sure why he had an office in every location but he wasn’t complaining, he and Loki had a very pleasant much together. Tony kept half an eye on Loki, hoping to pick up some sign of desperation, but he was annoyingly calm. The only odd thing Tony noticed was that he refused a glass of wine with his meal.

Once they were finished, Tony sat at the desk while Loki looked around, picking things off the shelves and replacing them, opening all the doors as he made his way about the room. Tony perked up when he opened the door to the bathroom, but slumped back when Loki didn’t enter. The phone on his desk began to ring and he grimaced before picking it up, putting his feet on the desk and leaning back.

Continued to watch Loki as he talked, he saw him sidle slowly into the toilet, quietly closing the door behind him. What Loki didn’t know was that the walls were paper thin and he could hear everything that was going on inside. There were a couple of seconds of silence before Tony heard a gushing sound, water splashing into water. It didn’t ease up for a good ninety seconds and Tony held back a groan. Clearly, Loki had been bursting. Tony’s hand found its way to the outside of his pants and he began palming himself as he listened to Loki, completely ignoring the manager on the other end of the phone. He hung up with an, “Okay sure” not exactly certain what he had just agreed to.

He was almost fully hard by the time Loki exited. Closed the door softly behind him, Loki looked slightly embarrassed when he found Tony gazing at him. Then he frowned in confusion when he saw Tony’s eyes were slightly fogged over.

“Anthony are you alright.” At Loki’s words, Tony made his way over to he, placing his hands on Loki’s slim waist and pushing him up against the wall.

“I want you. Right now.” He pulled Loki down so that he could kiss him. Loki’s hands squeezed his shoulders as his partner enthusiastically kissed back. Just as Tony was really getting into it, Loki pulled away.

“You’re going to have to wait.” A wicked smile spread over Loki’s face as he teased his partner.

To Tony, Loki always looks the epitome of perfection. Even after a passionate make-out session, he still looked composed and put together, not a hair out of place. Tony was sure he looked a complete mess, hair sticking up at awkward angles and a tent in his pants. He wanted nothing more than to get Loki into this state.

“Tonight.” Tony couldn’t help the breathless way he spoke, all his, considerable, brain power currently resided in his dick.

“I’ll think about it.” Loki moved away to take Tony’s seat at the desk. Before Tony could argue his case, the door opened and Pepper came in. She shot Tony an exasperated look.

“Can’t you two keep your hands off each other for more than two seconds?”

“We weren’t doing anything.” Tony protested as Loki simply raised an eyebrow at him. “Traitor,” he muttered under his breath, joining him at the desk.

“I have the itinerary for the rest of the day.” A sheet of paper appeared in front of him. Tony glanced over it.

“That’s not fair, we’re doing something literally every moment until the end of the event.” Loki peered over his shoulder as Tony spoke and worriedly reading the agenda.

“Yes,” Pepper agreed. “And it’s a good job that you won’t be left unsupervised.”

Tony watched Loki’s face fall. They were both thinking the same thing. If they weren’t to have any privacy, then Loki wouldn’t have the chance to slip away to the bathroom for the rest of the day. To Tony’s shame, he was instantly hard again. Pepper made a motion for them to both follow her to lunch and Tony realized that his little problem would be very obvious if he stood.

“Bathroom first.” He cried out as he darted in, slamming the door behind him. 

Moments later Loki and Pepper heard a groan from behind the closed door. Loki blushed while Pepper sighed in exasperation.

“Shall we wait outside?” Pepper gestured to the door. Loki nodded and together they waited. They stood in awkward silence. Loki never knew what to say to Pepper, he knew that she and Tony had been together previously and he was never quite sure if she blamed him for the break-up or not. When Tony emerged once again, they set off to do the days tasks. Tony noted that Loki refused any more tea offered to him. 

As the itinerary had predicted, they were busy for the rest of the day. Loki hadn’t found the opportunity to relieve himself so by the time they got into the car to drive to the charity event he was having trouble sitting still.

The last time Loki had peed was twelve o’clock, it was now six hours later and there was no relief in sight. Tony put up the screen between them and the unknown chauffeur.

“Okay, how bad?” Tony finally asked about halfway into their journey. Loki opened his mouth to protest but Tony cut him off. “Don’t you give me any bullshit about not needing to go. I can read you like a book honey, you’ve been squirming there for the last ten minutes.”

“I’m being subtle. It is not my fault you enjoy these things.” That response floored Tony. Did Loki actually know he liked this? Sure he hadn’t exactly been subtle on their holiday, but Loki had apparently put it all together. “Oh please, you’re so obvious. Don’t try to deny it.”

“Then don’t kink-shame me.” 

“Wouldn’t dream of it, darling.” Loki leaned over to kiss Tony’s cheek. Tony became aware that Loki had neatly distracted them from their original conversation.

“You’re good at this.” Tony moaned as Loki began kissing down his neck. “But I’m being genuine. Can you wait, comfortably,” Tony added as he saw Loki about to protest, “The whole time or do we need to turn this car around and head back.”

Loki settled back over to his side of the car, muttering, “I prefer it when you find it sexy.”

Tony smirked before tucking Loki’s hair behind his ear. “Your health will always come first.” 

“How sickeningly sweet of you. I may throw up.” He had his legs crossed, bouncing slightly but not frantically. 

“Loki…”

“I’ll be fine. Worry not.” A small smile fluttered across Loki’s lips. Tony like to think that that smile was reserved just for him, in the quiet moments between them. 

As the car pulled to a stop Loki started to smooth his hair back and straighten his already immaculate outfit. Looking over to Tony’s garish jumper he raised his eyebrow.

“Is that what you’re wearing?” The bright red and green of Tony’s jumper clashed, with obnoxious multicolored pompom’s sew on seemingly at random.

“It’s a Christmas party. You’re expected to wear this stuff.”

“My scarf is sparkly.” Loki went back to preening before Tony grabbed his hand.

‘You look beautiful.” Loki preened at the compliment and exited the car with a sultry smirk on his face, waving regally to the paparazzi. Flashes from the camera's eliminated their path inside, where they were met by Pepper, looking surprised they’d arrived on time. From there, the three were swept into the dining hall, which was decorated with tinsel everywhere as well as paper chains in whites and golds strung from the ceiling, tables were assigned and Pepper wasn’t seated with them. Entrees were laid out and glasses of champagne were readily available, which Loki started sipping at immediately.

“Is that really such a good idea?” He asked.

“Probably not, but I‘m not bursting. I’ll be fine.” What Loki found most interesting was Tony's reaction to his words. The inventor's eyes brightened and he leans subconsciously towards Loki, shoulders set in a possessive manner. 

Two sides of Loki were battling against each other, the learned fear that was terrified to speak aloud of private matters and the other side that loved to turn his partner on. The way Tony’s eyes half-lidded made Loki slightly more comfortable with expressing the words. All thought that was all he was prepared to do at the moment.

The dinner was uneventful, Loki didn’t overdo it with the wine and Tony kept shooting him lust-filled glances. Desserts were served in little bitesize portions, which Loki thoroughly enjoyed. Many of the guests had drifted away to the main hall to chat while Loki continued eating. They were the last at their table with a few more at laboring tables and this fact didn’t escape Peppers notice. She strode towards them and stood with her hands on her hips.

“Tony, I have told you before, these functions are all about making connections. That means you have to talk to people.”

“I thought these functions were to raise money for charity,” Tony said a bit too innocently. “Besides Loki’s still eating.”

Pepper couldn’t dispute this fact, Loki had just plucked a mint truffle of the stand and was delicately placing it in his mouth. He smiled beguilingly. Pepper hesitated for a moment but couldn’t actually find any way they were lying.

“Fine. But just make sure you make the rounds.” Tony opened his mouth to complain. “The sooner you’ve spoken to everyone, the sooner you can leave.”

Her skirt fluttered as she turned sharply and left. Tony grumbled for a moment before he caught sight of Loki’s legs bouncing.

“How’s this doing?” He questioned putting his hand directly on Loki’s bladder.

“Quite full,” Loki said with a smile. The reaction from Tony was instantaneous, his eyes brighten with interest and he swallowed audibly. 

Loki took Tony’s hand away from his stomach. Truth be told he was more than ‘quite full’. If Tony were to press down even slightly he would surely leak. He could feel the throbbing right at the base and needed to squeeze his legs together to get the urge under control.

Loki found that with the focus on Tony’s reactions he felt less panicked with the idea of his filling bladder. There was no frantic planning in his mind, of how and when he could relieve himself. There was no fear that someone would notice. And since Tony already knew he didn’t need to worry about making someone aware of his needs. He felt as relaxed as he could, while still bursting to go.

“Let’s go talk to people.” Tony then leaned in to whisper in Loki’s ear. “I want you so much right now.”

Standing was a delicate operation and Tony offered his hand to assist Loki up. Loki had to make sure to tighten all of his muscles and not jolt the overfull organ. The weight of his bladder pushed downwards and he was sure he was close to leaking. He ran some quick calculations in his head, the drive home was 45 minutes without traffic and they would be here another hour at the least, so probably another two hours until he could relieve himself. That should be fine. He manages to convince himself although put back the wine glass he’d just picked up.

He stayed by Tony’s side while he completed the obligatory mingling. Tony charmed and dazzled everyone so much that they didn't realize that he’d hardly talked to them at all. As the time passed Loki found it harder and harder to keep still, twisting his legs together and jiggling without noticing.

Tony certainly noticed however and he found it near impossible to keep mingling with such a distraction at hand. He also found it impossible to keep his hands off Loki. An arm around his waist, a hand on his lower back, that hand sliding down lower until a look from Loki made him move it somewhere more appropriate again. The obligatory hour passed tediously slowly and Tony found himself as desperate as Loki was to get away to somewhere privet, albeit for very different reasons.

“Are we leaving soon?” Loki asked as they walked away from the governor of some IT company. The pressure was low in his stomach and was throbbing dully. One hand hovered protectively in front of his stomach, a casual gesture to any onlookers but to Tony, it was a signal that Loki was reaching his limit.

“Yeah, let’s go home.” Tony grabbed Loki’s hand and pulled him towards the door. Loki rolled his eyes and gently pulled away.

“There are certain procedures that need to be observed.” He flicked Tony playfully on the nose, before turning to one of the servers. The man was dressed completely in black, an elf hat looking out of place alongside the rest of the formal attire. Loki requested their car be brought around to the front of the building before drifting away to say their fairways to Pepper. 

Tony was happy for Loki to take care of formalities. It meant he was free to watch him from a distance, to observe all the little idiosyncrasies he performed when desperate to pee. The sway of his hips was perhaps Tony’s favorite movement. It was so graceful and elegant, so obviously Loki, but still conveying the pressure he felt. 

As soon as the car door closed Tony leaned over and pressed his lips to Loki’s. Loki let out a small huff of breath before opening his mouth and allowing Tony entrance. The two pressed into each other for a good five minutes before Loki groaned and pulled back.

“What’s up.” Tony panted the words, out of breath from their make-out session. Loki looked meaningfully towards the driver. “Don’t worry the backseat is fully soundproofed. The only person who can hear you is Jarvis.”

“And I take no pleasure in watching your relations, trust me.” Jarvis sounded so fed up and yet resigned, that Loki chuckled.

“So?” Tony raised his eyebrow expectantly. 

Loki took a deep breath before responding, “I do need to go, quite a bit.” Each word was forced reluctantly into existence. “And you leaned on me.”

Loki’s didn’t have time to be embarrassed as his last words were met with a groan from Tony. 

“What does it feel like?” Tony licked his lips slightly.

“Uncomfortable and full, as I’ve already informed you.”

“No, describe to me exactly what you’re feeling. Tell me how much you need to go.”

Loki looked from his partner's glazed eyes to the bulge in his trousers. “You really do like this, don’t you?” Tony nodded. “Very well. As I said I feel extremely full, one wrong move and I will lose control. I’m quite desperate but not yet bursting.”

Tony drank in Loki’s words, unable to believe this was really happening. But he knew it was. The way Loki spoke was still halting and embarrassed, almost unable to make himself form the words.

Loki found that it was do-able if he just kept his attention focused on Tony’s pleasure, not on the centuries of anxiety and torment. By this point he couldn’t keep still, his bladder was pushing up against the belt on his trousers. He was about to subtlety loosen it when an idea struck him. He didn’t know if he quite dared. Tony groaned. Loki dared.

“Darling, these clothes are a bit tight. They're making things quite difficult. Do something about them?” He made his voice low, smooth and seductive. Tony scrambled to obey. He pushed the seatbelt aside, first of all, pausing to capture Loki’s lips in his. Then he ran his hands down Loki’s side, hooking the thumbs into the waistband before crawling to the floorChristmasso he was kneeling in front of his partner began to work on the belt buckle, being careful not to dig his knuckles into Loki’s overstretched bladder.

He groaned when he got the belt free, Loki echoing the noise. Next he unbuttoned and then unzipped Loki’s trousers. His bladder bulged outwards even more, leaving Tony staring at the bulge through his shirt with loving awe. Loki didn’t have a scrap of fat on him and barely any muscle so it was easy to see where his bladder was distended. It made an obvious lump, the outlines easy to trace. 

Tony reached out to touch, ignoring the little breath Loki took in or the way he tensed in anticipation. Tony hands started at the bottom of Loki’s ribs, untucking the shirt and pulling it out of the way. Seeing the bare skin was even better than seeing the outline through the cotton. He let his hands travel downwards in a trance, jumping back to reality when Loki caught his wrists just before they could touch his bladder.

Loki let out a soft chuckle. “I assume that you don’t wish for me to make a mess in your car.” Tony couldn’t care in the slightest but knew that, most importantly, Loki would feel terrible if he made a mess so Tony obediently shook his head. “Then we shall only look and not touch.”

Tony was happy with that. He could watch Loki for hours. Looking to the clock, lit up in bright green lights, he saw that they only had about ten minutes of the journey left. Tony realized with a jolt that he wasn’t ready for this to end. He wanted Loki, like this, so much that he couldn’t form a single articulate thought. And as always his mouth ran without his brain putting in a filter.

“How long can you hold it?” Tony took Loki's head in his hands looking lovingly into his eyes.

“I can make it home worry not.” Loki was more amused than offended at the question. His reaction was a nice surprise to himself, after all this time of always being on the defensive.

“That’s not what I’m asking.” Tony had a hungry look in his eyes as he stared at Loki. No longer able to keep his hands to himself he reached out and unbuttoned Loki’s shirt, till it was open down to his chest. Then he ran his hand inside so that he was caressing the bare skin of Loki’s ribs and hips. Loki gasped every time Tony got to near to his bladder, and this just seemed to spur Tony on although he didn’t ever actually touch the sensitive area. “You’re so beautiful.”

They were both in their own world, so much so that they didn’t notice that the car had stopped. The chauffeur was standing respectfully in front of the door, facing outwards. Although he couldn’t see inside the blacked out windows he had guessed what was happening and didn’t wish to interrupt. It was Jarvis that alerted the happy couple that they had arrived at their destination.

“Right thanks J.” Tony pulled reluctantly away from Loki and shuffled over to his side. He waited while Loki made himself look decent enough to exit the car, then opened the door to smiled at the chauffeur. He nodded his thanks and quietly slipped him a wad of money as a thanks-for-putting-up-with-them-tip before noticing that Loki was still sat inside the car.

“Thanks. Enjoy your evening.” He patted his driver on the shoulder and waited for him to leave the garage before sauntering around to Loki’s side. He opened the door to see Loki with his legs crossed and a tight expression on his face. Tony grinned and offered his hand which, surprisingly, Loki took without hesitation. He helped haul Loki from the car and watched him do a desperate little dance once standing.

Loki wasn’t deliberately putting on a show for Tony, but he wasn’t concealing his struggle either. When he felt his control begin to slip for the first time after getting out of the car, he didn’t hesitate to shove his hand in his crotch and squeeze for all he was worth. He didn’t lose anything that time but he could feel it, teasing his pee hole, right on the brink of overflowing. Tony had put his hand on his hip while Loki squeezed and was now rubbing soft circles into the exposed skin.

“Can you wait?” Tony repeated his question from earlier. 

“For a bit, yes.” Loki glanced at his partners face seeing undisguised longing there. 

“Please, hold it for a little longer. For me?”

Loki smirked and pressed himself up against Tony’s flushed body. “You’re enjoying this. Yes?”

“More than you can imagine.” Tony groaned as Loki started kissing down his neck.

“Then I shall endeavor to wait as long as possible.” Loki took Tony’s hand and dragged him towards the elevator, crossing his legs and bouncing as he waited for it to arrive.

Tony stood watching before his brain caught up. “Okay but you have to promise me you’ll say if it hurts. Or you’re uncomfortable. Or if you just want to stop. Heck, you need a safe word.” He nodded to himself, ignoring the amused look on Loki’s face as he listened to his ramble. “Actually I can’t believe we haven’t had this conversation before. Do you even know what a safe word is?”

“Yes, Anthony. I’m not naive like Steve. Or stupid like Thor.”

“Cool that’s good, so you know how this works. Do you wanna use the traffic light system? Basic, easy to remember. We can come up with something fancier later.” The elevator dinged at this point and Tony dragged them both inside. “Take us up J. Are you sure you’re okay with this?”

“I’ve been okay with all our other ventures. Why wouldn’t I be okay with this?” Loki turned to face the wall slightly as he slipped his hand into his crotch, trying to be subtle. Just because Tony liked what he saw he wasn’t going to overdramatize his need.

“It seems like it’s a sensitive topic.” 

Those words brought Loki up short. How can he explain the mess that’s going on in his head right now? “I am hoping that you can help me make some pleasant memories,” he muttered. He was willing to give anything a go to banish the trauma from his mind. Tony made a sound that sounded like ‘oh’ and gently brushed Loki’s hair away from where it had fallen in his face. Then they kissed. The elevator door opened but both ignored it until Jarvis cleared his throat loudly to get their attention.

Loki chuckled apologetically to the AI pulling Tony with him so Jarvis could send the lift back. They both made their way towards the bedroom where Loki perched on the edge of the bed, crossing his legs and wiggling back and forth.

“So, what did you have in mind?” Tony didn’t respond, only looking at him intently. “I warn you, you do not have much time to decide this Anthony. I’m happy to indulge you, but I can’t hold that much longer.”

“Do you realize how hot that is.” Tony began unbuttoning Loki’s shirt, sliding it off his shoulders so that it hung off his arms. This gave Tony a perfect view of where Loki’s bladder bulged out. 

“I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself,” Loki grunted as a spasm hit him. He bent forwards, rocking his hips minutely, causing the bed to bounce. He knew he wouldn’t last much longer but for once he wasn’t overwhelmed by fear at the feeling. He felt safe with Tony, happy to let him take control. 

Tony crawled onto the bed beside Loki laying back so he was sitting against the headboard. He patted the space beside him. “Here, come sit with me.”

Loki crawled over, discarding his shirt fully on the way. He settled himself between Tony’s legs but soon found the position too uncomfortable to maintain and quickly shifted so he could use one of Tony’s thighs to press his crotch against, gaining some much-needed pressure. Tony groaned loudly at the action and brought his hands around to cup Loki’s ass. The action made him realize that Loki was still wearing trousers and he wanted to rectify that immediately.

Careful not to press into Loki’s bulging bladder he undid first the buttons, then the zip before peeling the tight pants down. Loki gasped at the action as the absence of pressure gave his bladder even more room to expand outwards. The sensation almost caused him to let go there and then. As it was he couldn’t help the small burst that left him, causing a small damp spot on his underpants.

Tony watched in fascination as the cotton absorbed the liquid and quickly decided that while the trousers needed to go, the underwear needed to stay. There was something he very much enjoyed about watching the cotton slowly get wetter every time Loki leaked. Loki squirmed some more and Tony pulled him closer to him. 

Tony started to fondle him, slipping his hands inside his underwear, giving his dick a squeeze which elected a gasp from Loki and had him bucking into Tony’s hand, wanting more of the much-needed pressure. But Tony had already move backward, his hands finding their way between Loki’s ass cheeks, spreading them slightly so he could finger the puckered hole there.

With the amount that Loki was clenching all his muscles in that area, Tony could hardly get one finger inside him. The thought of how tight Loki was right then made Tony want nothing more than to flip him over and pound him into the mattress. Before Tony could do anything of the sort he heard Loki gasp and felt another spurt of wetness spread out on Loki’s underwear, dampening the leg of his own pants where Loki was still pressed up against him.

“Tony, may I use our orange signal. I do not wish to stop but I really am about to burst.” Loki was looking at him with the easy trusting expression he always had when they were intimate. He was waiting for instructions on what to do next.

“Of course. Come on, up you get.” Tony helped Loki to his feet. They needed to stand there for several seconds while Loki sways back and forth and Tony watched as urine dribbled down his legs. His underwear was almost completely drenched now. “You got it, you’re doing so good Bambi, you’re so gorgeous. Just a few more steps and we’ll be in the bathroom.” Tony heard a gasp. “Loki?”

“I appear to be peeing.” 

“No shit.” Tony watched as the stream twirling down Loki’s legs picked up speed, pee beginning to puddle onto the floor. “Come on you.”

Tony grabbed Loki’s hand and pulled him into the bathroom. At this point, there was no way Loki would make it all the way to the toilet so Tony simply pulled him into the shower stool. 

“It’s okay. You can go now.” But Loki didn’t need the encouragement. He had started peeing full force as soon s Tony tugged him from where he’d been frozen to the spot. He leaned back against the wall as his bladder emptied itself. Tony stood back and watched, more turned on than he could ever remember being before. The little noise Loki was making were going straight to his dick, He began palming himself, eyes fixed on Loki, not blinking should he miss a second of this spectacular show.

The stream was beginning to slow now, little spurts still making their way out. Loki allowed himself to let out a groan of relief, looking straight at Tony. His partner looked as much of a disheveled mess as he did right then. Tony stepped fully into the shower with him then, hands going to his sodden underwear and sliding them down until they landed with a splat on the floor. 

“Beautiful,” Tony muttered as he kissed down Loki’s neck. “Do you know how beautiful you are?” 

He ran his hands over the god's body, allowing them to linger until Loki had gotten his breath back, then he quickly stripped out of hi remain clothes and turned the shower on. Loki was smirking at him by this point and Tony grinned as he was pulled up to kiss Loki full on the lips. They stayed like that for a long while, the water poring over them before they clambered out and made their way over to the bed.

Loki lay down first, spreading his legs loudly and becoming Tony closer. He made enticing little whimpering noises as Tony's hands explored his body, deliberately ignoring the one place he knew Loki wanted him to pay attention to. Eventually, Loki got tired of their games and flipped them over so he was straddling Tony. He worked himself open before squeezing more lube onto his hand to slick Tony up. Then quickly he took Tony in, both of them groaning at the sensation.

Both let themselves become lost in the sensations of each other until they were both brought to climax. Loki slumped down on Tony’s chest, Tony still inside him and Tony wrapped both arms securely around him. When they had each caught their breath, Tony slid out, ignoring Loki’s groan for attention, and fetched a wet flannel to clean them both up. Loki lay flat out as Tony cleaned him and curled into his side once more when he was done.

“Well,” Tony stroked the small of Loki’s back. “What did you think of that?”

Loki blushed. “It was somewhat enjoyable.”

“Would you do it again?” Tony turned Loki over so he could look him straight in the eye.

“I might.” Loki pressed a kiss to Tony’s lips. “If you're lucky.”

Tony gazed at him. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays everyone. Hope you have a great day tomorrow whatever you are celebrating.
> 
> I wrote this really quickly so I apologize if there are any mistakes. I will go back and edit this at a later date but I wanted to post something before Christmas. Also, I don't know if I needed to rate this as explicit? I didn't think it needed to be because I didn't actually write the sex itself, only the buildup to it. Anyway, Let me know.


End file.
